Meet the Minis
by Happie692B2
Summary: Anakin Ahsoka and Obi Wan are informed of new younglings coming to the temple that they have chosen to teach, but once the younglings arrive to the temple, The day got got a bit Strange..Hope you enjoy reading
1. Chapter 1

_You can sometimes say it was a dream or a story but for my master me and his master it was no story or any dream we would have hoped to ever have it was just a normal day,this was what happened Yoda informed us of new Younglings coming to the temple Master Skywalker and I accepted[ Well I accepted and I pleaded him until he said yes ^_^] we walked to the outer side of the temple waiting for the ship to dock we sat chatting for a while until out of the corner of my eye I saw the Twilight dock I sat anxiously awaiting to meet the People we would be Teaching in the ways of the force the door opened as they had poncho drapery on so I couldn't get a look at their faces as we returned into the temple with them alongside me and Anakin I felt a small hand grab my arm I looked to see a youngling with the poncho keeping a grip to my arm as we reached master Yoda*s Quarters _


	2. Chapter 2

The five of us stopped in front of the door as Anakin slid it across as the two of three younglings walked inside the one holding my arm grew shy and held my hand I helped the third youngling into the room as Anakin gave Master Yoda a bow in respect he turned towards him " Good to see you it is, Younglings welcome , be able to receive a master to train you , you will once you become Padawans , Good luck to you all " he closed his eyes as he lifted his hand to grab a saber hilt as the first youngling stood before him " Your lightsaber this is , treat it like your own life ,you must " he held the saber out to him as the youngling grabbed the saber bowing to him " Thank you I am intrigued to learn the ways of being a jedi to fight to end hostility in this war" the youngling then returned standing beside Anakin as the second ran standing before Yoda he repeated lifting his hand to catch a different saber hilt handing it to the youngling as the second youngling Grabbed the saber ignited it slashing it around the free air " I cant wait to show off with this" as the youngling returned beside the first the final youngling hid behind my leg in fear " I don't wanna go up there, he looks scary" I placed my hand to the younglings head " Its allright , if I go up there with you , can you be brave for me?" I saw the youngling nod as I was quickly staggered across the carpeted floor I could my feet flop but I kept my balance as I let go the youngling stood before Master Yoda hands tangled up nervously behind its back he repeated a final time lifting his hand with a different saber hilt I saw the youngling grab the saber examining it closely ignited it dropped it and screamed running over to me Anakin walked across the carpet bending down to get the saber cutting it off as he walked over to me he knelt down to the younglings level holding it out giving an innocent smile " Here, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of, I saw him pick up the youngling as he attempted looking in its eyes I was once in your position, well I was a bit older than you , but I felt the same fear as you do now, my master used to tell me , Fear is the mind, you shouldn't let it overtake you, I promise once your jedi, you will forget the reason you were Afraid," he placed the youngling back to the floor " Be careful allright?" the youngling nodded bowing to him " Thank you sir" he gave a smile to me as I nodded as we lead the younglings to the Training facility"


	3. Chapter 3

As we Arrived to the Facility the one youngling that was attached to me seemed more attached to Anakin at the moment as the door slid across the two younglings ran inside as the seemingly shy one stayed behind with Anakin I watched as the younglings continued playing with their unignited saber hilts the two of the three decided they should attack Anakin I laughed a bit as the younglings were able to knock Anakin to the ground once they were inside " Dogpile!" as they two jumped on his back pinning his arms down laughing he smirked looking to the third youngling as it had its arms behind its back rocking back and forth on its feet nervously Anakin easily broke the grip grabbing a poncho as he got back on his feet looking to the youngling in his grip " Allright now that you're here we can begin training, but first , he placed the youngling to the ground , we need to know who you three are " he looked to me nodding as I stood beside him , Right Master , I said pointing to the first youngling " Tell us who you are" we both watched as the youngling removed the hoodie from his head " My names Airick , he bowed "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you " I eyed him he looked exactly like Master Kenobi but Airick looked to be 12 or 13 but he had similar characteristics to him. Anakin nodded pointing to the second youngling " Tell us who you are" the second youngling removed the hoddie from his head " My names Jayden he ignited his saber slashing it around the free air " So when are we starting training?" Anakin stepped back a bit as I eyed Jayden he looked exactly like Anakin the hair, the eyes, the smirk and the attitude he was like an Anakin I can hug to death ^_^ [ Just kidding ] I gave a smirk shaking my head as me And Anakin looked to the third youngling " Can you tell us who you are?" she removed the hoodie from her head " My, My names Kalea she blushed turning away as her face went red. My jaw dropped looking to her she was an exact miniature me! The montrals were shorter but the braid tied to them was similar to my own she turned back to us giving a cute smile her eyes were the exact color as well. Even the white pigmentation I stepped back a bit as Anakin attempted teaching them " Allright your lightasaber is a weapon you use in combat never to joke around with ,I saw him eye Jayden , Understand?" they nodded but I saw Jayden cross his fingers behind his back. Anakin looked to me as I attempted teaching them how to ignite their sabers.


	4. Chapter 4

I held my unignited saber out with my left hand above my right as I eyed the three younglings " there is a simple way to ignite your saber theirs a small button near the mid left side place your thumb pressing down on it I showed them shifting my thumb down on the button my saber was now vertical with the hilt upright " Next step is flicking your wrists to ignite the saber if you plan one using a one handed saber grip you easily flick your wrist outward like this " I turned my hand holding my saber in grip as I threw my hand out keeping my wrist bent my saber was now ignited I pressed the button on the left cutting it off " Or if you plan to use a two handed saber grip, youd go like this" I held my left hand over my right with the same saber grip as I threw my wrists forward keeping my saber at elbow level I gave a smirk to the younglings " Now you try " Airick flicked his wrist igniting his saber easily . Jayden flicked his wrists igniting his saber he ran slashing his saber as he backflipped off the wall landing in a knelt position cutting off his saber he returned to where he stood as Kalea kept an amazed look on her face " That was so cool!" Jayden gave her a smirk " Eh its no biggie , I do that all the time " she gave a giggle Looking to the saber in her hands she kept her saber at elbow level flicking her wrists out it ignited as she dropped the saber screaming but she quickly recollected herself picking her saber up blushing as her face went red " Im sorry Masters". I gave her an honest smile shaking my head as I knelt to her placing a hand to her shoulder " Its allright Kalea,When I first became Master Skywalker*s Padawan I made mistakes , but I learned from them I promise the master you decide to let teach you is patient and willing to help you get better, I looked her in her eyes ,"Ok?" she nodded as she stepped back a bit to reignite her saber she then returned standing by Jayden and Airick Anakin ignited his saber : Now we are going to test your reflexes, he looked behind him to see pod droids above his head " These droids will shoot blasts at you your only job is to Deflect the shots with your saber" he looked to Airick nodding to him " You can go first " Airick stepped in front of Anakin with his saber at elbow level as he readied his stance Anakin stepped back " One ,Two . Three" he then pressed a button on his wrist signaling the droid to fire Airick easily evaded blocking shot after shot he easily got underneath the droid jumping up to jab the droid he saw it blow to pieces as he walked Cutting off his saber clipping it to his belt. 'Excellent work " I turned to see Obi Wan standing with his arms crossed giving a smirk


	5. Chapter 5

I shook my head watching Jayden deflect the shots firing at him he easily evaded jumping on the pod droid as it zipped around aimlessly he stabbed his saber into it landing on his feet then cutting off his saber Anakin smirked rolling his eyes a bit I could tell what he was thinking but he shook his head pressing his comlink to summon a final pod droid for Kalea to try at it she stood fiddling with her braid nervously as she held her saber hilt in her left hand she inhaled slowly giving a sigh as she ignited her saber holding it behind her [ -_- ] Anakin pressed his comlink causing the droid to fire she swung her saber twirling her wrist around to block she leapt up stabbing the droid then jumping off tucking her knees in as she landed she stood cutting off her saber she smiled widely joining Jayden as they sat before the three of us Obi Wan Ignited his saber looking to Anakin and me " Now for combat training" " Combat for jedi is using your light saber and to rely on your connection to the force, both are a great ally in battle" he nodded to the both of us as we ignited our sabers racing forward Obi Wan clashed sabers with the both of us he tossed his hand out to Anakin to force push him back Anakin easily didn't deflect as he was pushed back I myself kept my stance as Obi Wan continued tried to knock me down but I locked my foot behind his ankle pulling him down as I cut off my saber " Aggression is a negative for Jedi we fight for peace of this war, The Separatists want power they are the darker side of the force if you wish to become a Jedi you must stick to the Light side if crossed to the Dark side its your own demise because of false power granted to you" Kalea stood up " How are we going to become Jedi?, Master Yoda said we get A Master to teach us,Right?" Anakin Walked up beside me nodding " Every new Padawan receives a master, Master Yoda chose who you will be trained by" I smiled " Right looking around I couldn't find Obi Wan " Master Kenobi?" ' Down here, Would you kindly get your foot off my back please?" I looked down to see my right foot on Obi Wan " Oops ", quickly helping him up " Im sorry Master Kenobi" He brushed himself off " Its Allright Ahsoka " he looked to the Younglings he looked to to Airick " As your Master hopefully your eager to learn" Airick bowed respectfully walking up to him " I promise I will be a diligent student Master" Anakin walked up to Jayden " Seems im teaching you, Ready to learn ways to defeat the Separatists?" Jayden smirked " Sure" I looked to Kalea she smiled brightly walking up to me " Your my Master?" I shook my head " Yes I am, Ready to be a Jedi?" She ignited her saber " Always ready Master"


	6. Chapter 6

"Now" Anakin gave a smirk " Is the test of reaction time, sometimes in war you'll have to escape buildings crumbling above you with debris falling from the ceiling and explosions at your side every couple of seconds all while droids are shooting at you" He turned his head pointing to the far left " This" he said beginning to walk" Is Where we plan to train you" I followed closely behind him walking beside Obi Wan looking to him the both of us kept confused expressions as Jayden, Airick and Kalea ran ahead of us." What exactly is he planning to do?" Obi Wan eyed me " Im unsure at the moment myself" Anakin entered a numerical code on a number key as two doors opened in front of him he walked in followed closely behind by Jayden " Master , this isn't some cheesy fake droid test is it?" he shook his head " Nope, but with this you wish it was" Jayden rolled his eyes nudging his master with his elbow " Come on seriously " Anakin winked to him smirking " Im not giving anything away yet be patient Padawan" Jayden crossed his arms over her chest giving sighing as he followed after his Master he was soon followed behind by Kalea and Airick " You don't think Master Skywalker is gonna hurt us right?" Airick reassured her " Of course not, Most times practices are barely able to injure anyone they take precautions to insure safety" once me and Master Kenobi caught up with them We both eyed our surroundings Lasers and programmed droids and possible exploding canisters at our feet What was Anakin planning to do? I stormed up to him eyeing him closely " Something wrong Snips?" I rolled my eyes grabbing his ear yanking him out of the small facility once far enough away I released my Death grip from around his ear lobe he rubbed over his ear " What is wrong with you!" I Crossed my arms " Well im a bit concerned of that, "Training Facility " as you call it, it's a death trap, those are young Padawans , they aren't trained that well yet, so why would you try giving them that test on their first day at the Temple!" Anakin smirked " Im just testing Reaction time " i rolled my eyes at him again " Well it doesn't seem that-" I stopped when I heard a faint beeping sound "Master?" Anakin's eyes widened " That wasn't , supposed to happen " i fought punching his jaw running back into the facility the programed droids began firing as I quickly ignited my saber deflecting the blaster shots to bounce back to hit them I then saw Obi Wan Jayden And Airick running past me. Where was Kalea?" I felt a lump in my throat form as I listened closely the beeping sound grew louder and sped up as I accidentally bumped into a canister I jumped away as it exploded almost instantly " Master You are dead when I get out of here" behind the laser wall near a crate was Kalea curled up into a ball crying I stepped carefully to avoid the canister leaping across the lasers to her she ran to me wrapping her arms around my neck as I turned around hearing the noise increase I leaped over the lasers with some difficulty and Ran for my life as the sound sped up we had just made it outside the facility when it exploded in on itself Kalea shook in fear.


End file.
